So Wrong, Yet So Right
by Francisca Black Malfoy
Summary: It isn't easy to deal with love. Even less when is the most forbidden of all. Hermione and Draco will have t fight against everything. Will they win this batle? (This was written alongside with my bestfriend, Hannah Granger Weasley)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked up the winding steps of the Astronomy Tower with tears streaming down her face. After what she had just witnessed in the Common Room, she decided to never think of Ron that way again. Never again would she let him hurt her. She was moving on. She got to the top of the steps and froze when she saw a tall blonde boy looking out over a ledge.

Draco couldn't understand what was going on. His life changed so much since the previous year. He just needed to think about it. He closed his eyes and felt the cold wind in his face.

Hermione sat on the floor, crying, ignoring everything that was happening around her. He wouldn't talk to her and she wouldn't talk to him, she hoped.

He heard something. He rolled his eyes, thinking of who had dared to perturb his solitude.

She couldn't stop thinking of what she had just seen... It was just too hard for her.

He looked back at her. He smiled ironically. 'Great.', he thought. He turned back again and said:

Draco: "Can you please just shut up, Granger?"

She froze in the moment she heard Draco Malfoy. She wiped her tears and looked at him:

Hermione: "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco: "What I want? If you didn't notice it yet, I was here before. So, what do YOU want, Granger?"

Hermione: "I want to be alone. I didn't know you were going to be here, otherwise I wouldn't have come."

Draco: "Once you saw me here, you can leave." He was having a terrible day, definitely.

Hermione: "Yeah! It's better if I do! I'm definitely not in the mood to argue with you."

He turned around and saw her preparing to leave. For some reason he didn't know exactly what it was, he said:

Draco: "Wait. You can stay. "

Hermione: "I don't want to hear you, then." she said.

Draco: "Don't worry. I'll stay quiet. I don't want to argue now."

Hermione: "Great" she sat on the floor.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought he was running insane when he noticed the words coming out of his mouth.

Draco: "Is everything alright, Granger?"

Hermione: "Does it look like everything's alright?" she was surprised with what she

Draco: "Do I look like I have it?" he replied.

Hermione: "You don't."

Suddenly, he realized what he was saying and to whom he was saying that. He stood up.

Draco:"I guess I might be drunk."

Hermione: "Why?" she asked.

Draco: "I don't talk to Mudbloods."

Hermione: "Don't call me that!" she was hurt.

He looked at her and realized how bad she was.

Draco: "So what do you want me to call you, Granger?"

Hermione: "My name!"

Draco: "Yeah, right. Do I even know you?"

Hermione: "No. But that means nothing. I also don't know you and I call you Malfoy, your surname!"

He realized that maybe he was being childish.

Draco: "Okay, then, Granger, I will called you this."

Hermione: "Much better." she smiled at him.

Draco: "Do you want to talk about what happened to you? I won't tell anyone, after all, I don't have any friends."

Hermione: "Maybe I shouldn't…" she thought. But she wanted to. "I just saw Ronald and Lavander in the Common Room kissing and snuggling."

Draco laughed. Hard.

Hermione: "Are you stupid or something?"

Draco: "Granger, I can't believe it! Do you still believe in him?"

Hermione: "Believe in what?" she knew perfectly what he was talking about.

Draco: "Well, everyone knows it, right? And I don't like to admit it, and if someone ever asked me this I would refuse, but you are intelligent."

Hermione: "Tell me!" she needed to hear it from someone else.

Draco: "If you really want it. Ronald Weasley is snuggling with Lavender Brown since, probably, last year."

A tear dripped from her eyes.

Draco: "Come on, Granger. You knew it already." he couldn't stand tears. They always remind him his mother.

Hermione: "I think I hoped it wasn't true…" she said sad.

Draco: "It could be worst."

Hermione: "How?" She couldn't imagine her life getting worse in that moment.

Draco: "You could have no home."

Hermione: "Soon I won't have one."

Draco: "Why?"

Hermione: "We are in the middle of a war... I need to fight." she said.

He felt something in his chest. Something he couldn't describe.

Draco: "We are in opposite sides, what are we doing here, talking like old friends?"

Hermione: "I don't know..." she was confused.

He was right, but she was really liking that moment. It really seemed

like they were old friends.

Draco: "Never tell this to anyone, Granger, or I will never call you this again."

Hermione: "Ok." No one would accept that talk.

He started to leave the Astronomy Town.

Hermione: "What's going on your mind?"

He stood where he was, in shock with such a personal question.

Draco:"Sorry?"

Hermione: "What are you thinking in? You look worried."

Draco: "I am not worried. I am drunk."

Hermione: "The truth!"

Draco: "Look, Granger, there are things I can't tell you. You are with him."

Hermione: "With Harry? Yes, until the end. But you can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

Draco: "Sorry, but it is too personal. And I am not your friend. And this is crazy, for Christ's sake!"

Hermione: "What's crazy it's what we are used to! This is a chat between two normal people! But if you don't want to tell me, it is ok." she said getting up and walking towards him.

Draco: "They want me to do something." he said. He closed his eyes, thinking in priorities.

Hermione: "Do you want to do it?" she asked getting closer to him.

Draco: "No." he confessed.

Hermione: "So, don't do it. They shouldn't demand you to do something you don't want."

Draco: He laughed. "Granger, life is not that simple. I have to do it, whether I like it or not."

Hermione: "Or what?"

Draco: "Or I'll die." he whispered.

Hermione: "What? No! They can't do that to you! You are one of them!" she hoped.

He looked at her, in disbelief.

Draco: "Granger, do you know what you are talking about? Do you really think they need me?"

She knew they didn't. He was an insignificant part of his plan.

Hermione: "I never thought they would be that cruel…"

Draco: "They are much more than what you could possibly dream. Keep as away from them as you can."

Hermione: "Do you actually care about me?" she smirked.

Draco: "No, absolutely not. I am just telling you what I think."

Hermione: "What YOU think."

Draco: "Look Granger, you are warned. Do whatever you want." he tried to think clearly, but it was hard.

Hermione: "I do what I think it's the best for me and my friends." she said. "But thanks for the advice."

Draco: "Yeah, right. Now I'm leaving."

Hermione: "Why? Aren't you enjoying this moment?"

Draco: He looked at her in shock. "Enjoying?" he couldn't accept, not even for him, that he was.

Hermione: "Yes... I am…" she confessed.

Draco: "That's because I'm awesome." he laughed ironically.

Hermione: "No!"

Draco: "No?"

Hermione: "No. That's because I'm awesome!" she laughed.

Draco: He couldn't help smiling. "I think you need to be more realistic."

Hermione: "Maybe…" she winked.

He gave two steps closer and said:

Draco: "Nobody will ever believe in this."

Hermione: "No one..."

Draco: "Are you going to tell this to anyone?"

Hermione: "No. Why would I do that?"

Draco: "No idea. I was just checking."

Hermione: "You should trust me! Already told you!"

Draco: "We should never trust anyone." He got closer.

Hermione: "Why not?"

Draco: "Because people cheat on us. And lie to us. All the time."

Hermione: "I know..." she said sad "But there are some people who will never do that to us."

Draco: "Are you sure, Granger?" he asked, getting even closer.

Hermione: "Yes…" she gasped.

He looked at her face, noticing something.

Draco: "I've never realized it, Granger. You have freckles."

Hermione: "I... What?"

Draco: He looked at her eyes and felt stupid. "Nothing."

Hermione: "Freckles... Didn't know it!" she smiled at him "Do you like them?"

Draco: "Well, I don't have to like it or not. Ask Weasley." he knew he was being rude.

Hermione: She sat sad "Don't have to be rude..."

Draco: "Sorry."

He was apologizing to Hermione Granger. What was wrong with him?

She smiled and got up, walking towards the ledge.

Hermione: "You know, you were named after a constellation!"

Draco: "Sorry?" he felt stupid.

Hermione: "You were named after a constellation." she repeated "That one!" she said pointing a group of stars with the shape of a dragon. "Draco, the dragon." she smiled.

He walked closer to her and looked at what she was pointing. And he saw it, right there, in the sky, a perfect dragon. He smiled.

Draco: "They are right, Granger."

Hermione: "About what?"

Draco: "You." he was being sincere.

He was still looking at the sky.

Hermione: "What do they think about me? And who are them?" she was confuse.

Draco: He smiled. "People. They are always saying you are the most intelligent which they know."

Hermione: She blushed "Not true! There are so many people smarter than me!"

Draco: "Name one and I'll accept it."

Hermione: "All the people that wrote our books!"

Draco: "Well, they don't actually know those people."

Hermione: "But they exist!"

Draco: "Yes. But that it's not what I've said." he smiled.

Hermione: "Maybe not…" she smiled back.

He finally looked at her. He couldn't describe what he was feeling and that scared him.

She looked back at him and dropped her head on his shoulder.

He felt so terrified that he couldn't move. So, he just stayed as static as he could.

She didn't know why she was doing that, but he wasn't stopping her, so, she stood still.

He cleared his throat and said:


	2. Chapter 2

Before the story continues, we really want to thank the reviews you wrote on the first chapter and to say we are really glad you are enjoying our story. Thanks :D

Draco: "Well, what are you going to do? About Weasley, I mean."

Hermione: "I don't know... What do you have in mind?"

Draco: "This is not my business, right?"

Hermione: "Yes, but I would appreciate your help." she smiled looking at him.

Draco: "I would make him suffer. But right, you are much more pacific than I am."

Hermione: "I want him to suffer. What he did to me wasn't right... I just don't know what to do... I don't want to hurt him physically, off course!"

Draco: "Physical pain is not worth it. You should get a new boyfriend."

Hermione: "For you it would be easy to find a new girlfriend, but for me, finding a new boyfriend it's impossible!"

Draco: "What? Why?"

Hermione: "Guys don't really like me that way... You know..."

Draco: "I can help you."

Hermione: "How?"

Draco: "I can talk to some guys and see what I can do." he felt something in his chest, but he chose to ignore it.

Hermione: "Who? I don't want Crabbe or Goyle, for Christ's sake!"

Draco: He laughed hard. "I don't hate you that much."

Hermione: She smiled at him "I'm happy about that!"

Draco: "Do you want someone in specific?"

She knew who she wanted but she wasn't going to tell him.

Hermione: "Not really."

Draco: "Alright, then." he suddenly felt sad. "So, tomorrow you will have your boyfriend."

Hermione: "Great! Let's settle a time and a place and I'll meet you and him tomorrow."

Draco: "Sure."

Hermione: "What do you think about meeting you in the Girls bathroom of the 5th floor at midday?"

Draco: "As you wish, Granger."

She smiled and started walking towards the stairs.

Hermione: "Good night, Draco" she smiled.

Draco: He looked at her. "Good night, Hermione."

He called her for the first name. "Jesus, Draco, are you mad?" he thought.

"He called me my name!" she thought happily while walking to the Common Room.

-/-

Draco knew exactly who he was going to choose. So, when he saw him sitting next to him at the breakfast table, he just said:

Draco: "Zabini, remember when you asked me that? Well, it's time for you to pay me." Zabini couldn't say no.

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor table, having breakfast, talking with Ginny. But in her mind, she could only think of the previous night.

When Zabini finally accepted it, Draco looked briefly at Hermione.

Hermione saw him looking at her and smiled.

He opened his eyes and looked at something else. 'Dammit, Draco" he thought.

She kept talking with Ginny until it was time to go to her first and only class of the morning.

Draco stood up and went to class with Blaise.

Hermione arrived early and sat away from Ron and Harry.

Draco was laughing at something stupid that Blaise had said, but shut up when he saw her. Then, he looked at Ronald Weasley and almost killed him with that look.

Hermione saw Draco coming in with a guy. He was tall, had gorgeous green eyes and was handsome. But not perfect. Not like him.

Draco sat with Blaise and looked at her.

She smiled and nodded at him.

He smiled back briefly.

Professor Slughorn came in and the class started.

Draco tried to pay attention, but it was just so boring.

Hermione spent the entire class taking notes.

He looked at her and saw her writing like the world was about to end. He smiled.

In her head, she only wanted the class to end to meet her new boyfriend.

When he heard the Professor saying they could leave, he almost jumped of his chair.

Draco: "Let's go, Blaise."

Hermione was the last one to leave.

They were waiting for her in the bathroom. Draco was sitting on the floor watching Blaise, who was walking to kill the nerves.

Hermione: Hermione arrived "Hello."

He felt her heart racing at her voice.

Draco: "Hello, Granger. This is Blaise, your new boyfriend." he said everything before he lost the courage.

Hermione: She gasped "Hello." she smiled at him.

Draco: "Blaise, say something, for God sake." Draco rolled his eyes at such ignorance.

Hermione walked closer to Blaise and said:

Hermione: "I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blaise: "I-I'm Blaise Zabini. Pleasure." he took her hand and kissed it softly.

Hermione: She giggled "A gentleman!"

Blaise: "I need to look good next to a lady, right?" he smiled.

Hermione: "Right!" she smiled back "Thanks, Malfoy."

He tried very hard to smile back.

Draco: "Have fun, Granger."

He got up and started to leave the bathroom.

Hermione: "I will!" she said.

Blaise: "So, Hermione... Would you like to take a walk or something?"

Hermione: "Yes, off course!"

He took her hand and led her to the garden.

She smiled the whole way. "He found me a nice guy…" she thought.

Blaise: "Why were you looking for a boyfriend?"

Hermione: "It's kind of a long story... Let's just say that the guy I liked played with my emotions in an awful way and now I'm going to play with his!"

Blaise: "I thought the vindictive were the Slytherins!"

Hermione: She laughed "So did I!"

Blaise: "I like you." he laughed.

Hermione: "I like you too."

Blaise: "Seriously?"

Hermione: "Yes. You don't look like a Slytherin!"

Blaise: "People tell me that a lot. But I have dark secrets."

Hermione: "I like mysterious guys…" she smirked.

Blaise: "Good!" he said, touching her shoulder.

Hermione: She smiled "Will you tell me some of them?"

Blaise: "Perhaps. But you have to give me something in exchange."

Hermione: "What do you want?"

Blaise: "Let's play a game?"

Hermione: "Yes. I like playing games!"

Blaise: "Every time I tell you one of my secrets, you have to kiss me wherever you want."

Hermione: "Fair enough."

He sat down and waited her to do the same.

She sat and smiled at him.

He smiled back.

Blaise: "Well, I was raped when I was 13."

Hermione: "What?"

Blaise: "Nobody knows this and I would like it to stay that way."

Hermione: "As you wish." and she kissed his cheek."But how did that happen? Are you alright?" she was a bit scared.

Blaise: "We never get over something like that. But now I can sleep and talk to people." he said, without looking at her.

Hermione: "I... I don't know what to say... That is so sad..."

Blaise: "It's not sad. It's life. It made me grow up."

Hermione: "I can see that... I'm just sorry you had to grow because of that..."

Blaise: "It's alright. I'm used to it. I just don't want to talk about it... Anymore. Promise me."

Hermione: "I promise." she looked him in the eyes.

Blaise: "Do you want me to continue?"

Hermione: "Yes."

Blaise: "Once, I almost killed my father." he knew he was telling too much and he didn't even know the reason why he was trusting her so badly.

Hermione: "Ok! You DO belong in Slytherin!" and she kissed him in the lips.

He was surprised when she kissed him, but he kissed her back.

Hermione: "What else?"

Blaise: "Well... I did that because he used to beat my mother."

Hermione: "Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that!" she kissed his neck.

Blaise: He closed his eyes and smiled. "It's alright."

Hermione: "Something else!"

Blaise: He grabbed her hand. "Let me see... Once I cheated my girlfriend."

Hermione: "Why?" she was sad with that. More with that than with anything else. He seemed a nice guy.

Blaise: "She lied to me and didn't accept me for what I am, you know?"

**Hermione:** "Yes, I do... That happens to me a lot..."

Blaise: "Really?"

**Hermione:** "Yeah! Let's just say that the boy I love doesn't accept me for what I am..."

Blaise: He hugged her. "I understand... That's why we are pretending we're together?"

**Hermione:** "No... That is because of other boy. The boy I tried to love... I did everything I could but it just wasn't enough."

Blaise: "I thought you were truly in love with the Weasley. May I ask who's the lucky one?"

**Hermione:** She smiled "Lucky? Why lucky?"she couldn't understand the why. "Only if you promise you won't tell anyone."

Blaise: "You are a nice girl." he smiled to her. "I promise."

**Hermione:** "Thanks…" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

( Hey guys! Here is another chapter! We could really like if you left a review so we would know if you are enjoying or not, otherwise, we don't have that idea! Thanks for reading! Kisses! :D )

She didn't know if that was the right thing to do, but she truly believed she could trust him.

**Hermione:**"Draco." She said simply.

He took his arm of her shoulder and looked at her in disbelief.

Blaise: "What?"

**Hermione:** "Don't give me that look, please."

Blaise: "Sorry. But Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

**Hermione:** "Yes... Draco Malfoy... It sounds like a lie, doesn't it? Not even I can believe in it!"

Blaise: "I don't understand something. Why did you ask him to find you someone?"

**Hermione:** "Because I want to hurt Ron and I couldn't ask him to be my fake boyfriend."

Blaise: "Why couldn't you?"

**Hermione:** "I don't have the courage... And I thought someone I didn't know would be better. And it really was!" she smiled at him.

Blaise: "Thanks, Hermione. But I think you should fight for what you want."

**Hermione:** "I'm a mudblood... He will never like me. Never!"

Blaise: "He helped you."

**Hermione:** "I can't understand why! And trust me. I thought a lot about it!"

Blaise: "Yeah, I believe you did! Ask him, you have nothing to lose!"

**Hermione:** "You're right... Will you come with me?"

Blaise: "Sure!"

**Hermione:** "Thanks!"

She got up, smiled and held his hand.

He got up and smiled.

Blaise:"Let's make you happy."

**Hermione:** She laughed "Thank you for everything! Really! I know my friends wouldn't do for me what you are doing and I only know you for a few minutes."

Blaise: "Anytime, Madame!" he laughed. "Does that mean we are friends?"

**Hermione:** "Always a gentleman!" She laughed. "I would like to…" he really was great.

Blaise: "I would like it either."

She gave him the best smile she could and kept walking.

**Hermione:**"Why didn't I meet you before?"

Blaise: "I have no idea. Actually, I always thought you were a bit stupid because you were always with those too."

**Hermione:** She laughed "Every Slytherin thinks just like you do!"

Blaise: "That's true!" he laughed with her.

**Hermione:** "I just wished Slytherin and Gryffindor weren't enemies…"

Blaise: "I've never thought about it, because, you know, you are so different from us."

**Hermione:** "Not always! I mean, a few minutes ago you told me that being vindictive was a Slytherin's characteristic."

Blaise: "Yes, you are right." he smiled. "I guess I need to start thinking differently."

**Hermione:** "That would be perfect!"

Blaise: "I suppose. So, let's find Draco?"

**Hermione:** "Yes. You know him better than I do. Where do you think he is?"

Blaise: "I don't know... He is always so solitary... Probably in the Common Room?"

**Hermione:** "Probably. May I come in?"

Blaise: "That would be awkward, don't you think? I'll call him, ok?"

**Hermione:** "Yes, please. It would be very awkward. And I really don't want to come in..."

Blaise: "So, do you want to wait here or at the front door?"

**Hermione:** "Near the Black Lake. We're in the winter. No one must be there. But, before you go, let me just ask you something." She was curious. "Why did you accept to be my fake boyfriend?"

Blaise: "Long story. And Draco is my friend. He asked me and I couldn't refuse."

**Hermione:** "You really are a great guy, you know?" she kissed his cheek. "See you in a minute."

Blaise: "Sure." he walked away.

When he was at the front door of his Common Room, he just took a deep breath and got in. He saw Draco, writing something.

Blaise: "Draco?"

**Draco:** "Already here? Have you snuggled as much as you wanted to?" He said angrily.

Blaise: "Don't be silly. I did nothing, Draco. But why are you so interested?"

**Draco:** "I'm not." he lied.

Blaise: "Yeah, I know. So, I need you to come with me."

**Draco:** "Where? What are you up to?"

Blaise: "To the Black Lake." he started to get Draco up. "C'mon, Mr. I'm Not Interested." he laughed.

**Draco:** "It's not funny! I'm really not interested!" He said getting up "And why would I go to the Black Lake? It must be freezing outside!"

Blaise: "Would you let her freezing there?" he said nothing more, just walked.

Draco wanted to say something but he just couldn't. He didn't know what to say. He just followed his friend in silence.

When they reached castle's front door, Blaise stopped walking. He turned to Draco and said:

Blaise:"It's up to you, now. And, mate, don't care about the others. Be happy, ok?"

**Draco:** Draco shook his hand. "Thank you. I will" and he kept walking towards the Lake.

Blaise stayed a couple of minutes watching his friend to step away. Then, he just smiled and came back to the Common Room.

Hermione was sitting in the floor thinking of what she was about to do. Right or wrong, there was no turning back.

Draco saw her. She seemed to be freezing. 'What is happening?' he thought. He reached her.

**Draco: **"Granger."

**Hermione:** "Malfoy!" She smiled getting up "You came!"

**Draco:** "Yes, I did. Oh, wait." he said, undressing his robe and giving it to her.

**Hermione:** "Thanks" she said. She really was freezing in there. "Yesterday you said you didn't have any friends, but you do!" She said sitting again on the floor.

**Draco:** "No, I don't." he sat next to her, looking at the sky.

**Hermione:** "Blaise is your friend!" she dropped her head on his shoulder.

**Draco:** He put his arm around her shoulders. "He's a nice person, yes."

She was gasped with what he had just done.

**Hermione:**"You can trust him."

**Draco:** "I know. Hermione?"

**Hermione:** "Yes, Draco" she was avoiding that moment.

**Draco:** "Why aren't you with him right now?"

**Hermione:** "We talked and told things to each other that leaded to this moment."

**Draco:** "I thought you would date him and made the Weasley jealous."

**Hermione:** "I thought I was going to be capable of it but I can't date him if I love someone else…" she regretted of what she said the moment after she said it.

**Draco:** "I see. So, you are getting back to him."

**Hermione:** "No... Never…"

**Draco:** "I don't understand." he was being honest.

**Hermione:** "I never really loved Ron... I was just trying to forget someone else." she explained.

**Draco:** "May I ask you who?"

**Hermione:** "You." she whispered hoping he wouldn't listen to her.

He really thought he was hearing things. However, the butterflies in his belly and the speed of his heart told him he had heard it very well.

**Draco: **"What?"

**Hermione:** "You!" she repeated nervously.

It was the moment. Like Blaise had told her, she deserved to be happy like very one else and she was only going to be happy if she was next to him, the Prince of Slytherin.

**Draco:** "This is so wrong. You know that, right?" he could barely speak, his voice shaking.

**Hermione:** "For a long time..." she answered.

**Draco:** "So have I." he finally admitted it.

**Hermione:** She looked at him, in shock "You have?"

**Draco:** He sighed. "Yes, Hermione, I have. I don't know what happened to me. I'm not like this. I can't be this. I can't be in love with you." he looked at her.

**Hermione:** "I understand…" a tear streamed down her face. "You can leave now if you want…" she said holding back her tears.

He stayed there, without moving. He just pulled her closer.

She could hear his heart beating fast.

**Draco:** "I never liked easy or legal things." he laughed briefly.

She was crying. Tears of joy.

**Draco:** "Oh, sorry! Did I say something wrong?" he just couldn't handle tears.

**Hermione:** "You did everything right. I've been picturing this moment for years and now that it's finally happening, it's being more perfect that I ever imagined."

**Draco:** "Hermione... What we're going to do?"

**Hermione:** "I don't know... I just want to be with you…"

**Draco:** "I want to be with you too. But there's so much involved. It's risky, dangerous and... forbidden." he sighed.

**Hermione:** "I don't care... I… I love you more than anything else in the world and I would do anything to be with you!"

**Draco:** "Even leave your best friend alone? Even join the Dark Lord? Even start a war in the other side?"

**Hermione:** "Yes. Even that." She confessed.

**Draco:** He looked at her in shock. "I won't let you do that."

**Hermione:** "Why not? Maybe that is the only option" she wasn't really sure of what she has saying.

**Draco:** "Hermione. You are not like them. Would you kill innocent people just because... There's no reason, actually..."

**Hermione:** "I... I wouldn't be able to do it... But neither will you! I know you won't! You change side! We'll protect you! We won't let a thing happen to you."

**Draco:** "I don't need your protection. And I want to do it. I swear. But I can't." he felt near to cry. And he hated it.

**Hermione:** "Why not?" She said looking at him "It's the right thing to do!"

**Draco:** "I know Hermione, I know, ok?" he had to shut up a few moments because he was about to yell. "I can't leave her."

**Hermione:** "Who?"

**Draco:** "My mother." and he lost it. The battle with his own tears.

She hugged him, as tight as she could, comforting him.

**Hermione:**Please, don't cry... I hate to see you like this!" She held his hands.

**Draco:** He hugged her back. "I am so lost. I don't know what to do."

**Hermione:** "Bring your mum. I know a place where you can stay. We will all protect you two. Nothing will happen. Trust me!" she asked.

**Draco:** "It is much more difficult than what you think. You have no idea how much they know, how much they are capable of. They can find us."

**Hermione:** "So what are you going to do? Fight with them? Against the side you know it's the right one? Risking to get killed?"

**Draco:** "I won't die if I stay with them. But if I leave them, I will, for sure. What do you prefer?"

**Hermione:** "I just want you to be safe…" she confessed.

**Draco:** "I'll be with them without being with them."

**Hermione:** She nodded and hugged him again. "Be careful, please…"

He hugged her and tried to remind that moment forever.

**Draco: **"Be careful you too, please."

**Hermione:** "I will." she kissed him passionately on the lips.

He felt so happy, he could defeat the Dark Lord himself. He kissed her back, trying to tell things to her that he couldn't put out in words.

She felt things while kissing him she had never felt before. A heat wave ran through her body from top to bottom.

**Draco: **He whispered. "I could stay here forever."

**Hermione:** "You don't have to leave."

**Draco: **"You know I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**( ****Hello guys (: So, what are you thinking about our story? Is it good or not really? Please, let us know by your reviews! It would make us really proud if you told us your opinion! ****Thanks and good reading (; )**

She kept in silence, enjoying the moment.

He ran his hand through her hair.

She held his other hand as tight as she could.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

**Draco: **"I will always be there for you."

**Hermione:** She smiled back "And I'll always be there for you."

**Draco:** "Hermione?"

**Hermione:** "Yes, Draco."

**Draco:** "We still have a few months. What do you want to do?"

**Hermione:** "Everything we can!"

**Draco:** "In secret?"

**Hermione:** "The way you think is the best way."

**Draco:** "I think is the only way we have."

**Hermione:** "That's the way we'll do it, then."

He smiled. He couldn't think about what she might suffer if people knew about them.

She knew that was the best. She was going to live everything she wanted in a few months and then, everything was going to change.

He looked around to check if they weren't being observed. The fear was growing inside him.

**Hermione:** "Don't worry. Everything will be ok." she calmed him down. "I chose this place so we could be alone."

**Draco:** "This is beautiful, actually." he looked at the Lake.

**Hermione:** "It is. But it's cold outside. No one is coming out."

**Draco:** "You can get a cold. Let's go inside." he said, seriously.

**Hermione:**"No. Inside we won't be alone!" she said.

**Draco:** "I know, but..."

**Hermione:** "But nothing."

**Draco:** He laughed. "You are so stubborn, Hermione Granger."

**Hermione:** "You like me this way, don't you?"

**Draco:** "What do you think?"

**Hermione:** "I think you do, so, shut up!"

**Draco:** "Try to force me to shut up."

She kissed him.

He kissed her back, smiling.

**Hermione:** "I shut you up!" she laughed.

**Draco:** "It was a low blow."

**Hermione:** She laughed "Get used to it!"

**Draco:** "Wait. Weren't you a Gryffindor?"

**Hermione:** "That means nothing! Blaise said the same thing."

**Draco:** "I think he likes you." he just said.

**Hermione:** "Like a friend."

**Draco:** "Probably."

**Hermione:** "Don't get jealous! I chose you!"

**Draco:** "I am not jealous, for Christ's sake!"

**Hermione:** "Liar!"

**Draco:** "Once again, you're wrong."

**Hermione:** "Whatever…"

He laid on the floor, with his arms under his head.

She dropped her head on his chest, staying right beside him.

He gave her a quick gaze and smiled.

**Hermione:** "I wish this moment would never end..."

**Draco:** "Any moment is forever. Just enjoy it and make it alive in your heart."

**Hermione:** She smiled. "Someone is feeling inspired!"

**Draco:** "Your fault."

Hermione: "Thank you!" she smiled.

**Draco: **"It's almost dinner time..." he sighed.

Hermione: "How do you want to do it? We can't go and have dinner together."

**Draco:** "Off course we can't. I think we have to pretend we never talked before."

Hermione: "Just like we used to do…"

**Draco:** "Are you mad at me?"

Hermione: "No. I understand that it's the right thing to do."

Draco: "Do you want to meet me after dinner?"

Hermione: "Off course!" she smiled.

He got up and gave her his hand.

Draco: "Let's go?"

Hermione: "Let's go."

Draco: "You can go first." he smiled.

Hermione: "You can come in in 5 minutes" she smiled "See you later!" she blew him a kiss.

Draco: "Hermione!" he shouted.

Hermione: She froze, looking back "What?"

Draco: "My jacket." he almost laughed.

Hermione: "Oh! Right!" she laughed "I'm sorry!" she gave him his jacket.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her for a quick kiss.

Draco: "Thank you." he whispered.

Hermione: "You're welcome" she smiled back and started walking towards the Great Hall.

He sat on the floor. He could still feel her smell in the air. He thought he might be crazy for risking so much. After five minutes, he stood up and walked towards the Great Hall.

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor table, talking happily with Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas.

Draco got in and walked straight to the Slytherin's table, making a great effort not to look at her.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling and looking at him.

He felt her look on him. He got his head up, pretending to look to Blaise, who was telling something about two first year students, and looked at her.

She winked at him and kept eating.

He felt his heart racing, but tried to concentrate and not to start smiling.

She couldn't stop thanking Blaise for what he did for her. For them.

Draco: "Well, guys, I'm going for a walk. See you later." he said to his colleagues.

He got up and waited for her outside the Great Hall. He needed to be discrete.

Hermione: "I really enjoyed the conversation but I've got to go and do some works. We'll talk tomorrow, ok? Bye!" she said walking towards the Great Hall.

When he saw her, he just smiled, winked at her and started to walk.

She followed him. He must know what he was doing and to where he was taking them.

He led her to a dark and isolated corridor. He knew nobody would be there because it was a bit scary.

Hermione: "Where are we going to?" she asked, scared.

He looked both sides and, as he didn't see anyone, as expected, he grabbed her hand and kept walking.

Draco: "Relax, I used to come here to think a lot."

Hermione: "Are you sure?" she repeated.

Draco: "Do you trust me?"

Hermione: "I do." she confessed.

Draco: "Here. We arrived. I know it's dark, but I'm here, ok?"

Hermione: "Ok... I missed you!"

He pulled her closer and put his hands on her waist.

Draco: "It hasn't been so long since we've talked!"

Hermione: "It felt like an eternity to me…"

Draco: "I know I'm fabulous and any minute without me feels like torture." he laughed.

Hermione: "Don't get cocky!"

Draco: "I love you too."

Hermione: She kissed him "I know you do!"

Draco: "Who's cocky now?"

Hermione: "You!" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes and showed her his tongue.

Hermione: "What was that?" she couldn't stop laughing.

He felt hurt, thinking she was laughing at him. He sat on the floor.

Hermione: "Are you mad?" she said smiling at him.

Draco: "No."

Hermione: "Yes, you are!" she said sitting on his lap.

Draco: "No, I'm not." he replied, without looking at her.

Hermione: "You are! I know you are! Why?"

Draco: "Don't be annoying."

Hermione: "Don't be rude to me!" she pointed at him.

Draco: "Sorry."

Hermione: "What's wrong?" she asked.

Draco: "Nothing. Really. I just... Oh, forget it." he smiled slightly.

Hermione: "What?" she insisted.

Draco: "You were laughing at me. I'm not used to it."

Hermione: "I..." she held her laugh "I'm sorry."

He looked at her in disbelief.

Hermione: "Don't give that look!"

Draco: "Don't laugh at me."

Hermione: "Why not?"

Draco: "I feel stupid."

Hermione: "You don't have to! It's a normal thing!"

Draco: "Not for me."

Hermione: "Whatever you want."

He sighed. He was being honest. People had never laughed at anything he had said or done. People just... Listened to him.

She didn't really know what to say but she knew we wasn't used to be laughed at, so, she agreed with him

He pulled her closer and rested his head on hers.

Hermione: "Let's stay here for the whole night!"

Draco: "Are you crazy?"

Hermione: "For you, only…"

He smiled and closed his eyes. She was in love with him...

Hermione: "Will we stay?" she asked hopefully.

Draco: "No!" he laughed. "Do you want to get a cold or something?"

Hermione: "No..." she said bored.

Draco: "You look so cute when you are upset."

Hermione: "Don't make fun of me!"

Draco: "I am not, I swear. I can't deny I love the fact you want to be with me all the time." he confessed.

Hermione: "I hope you're not! Since ever!" she answered.

Draco: "I would give anything not to be Draco Malfoy, you know?"

Hermione: "And who would you be?" she asked curious.

Draco: "Anyone else. I just wanted to be with you, like everyone else."

Hermione: "I would like to be with you either. But, if you were someone else I wouldn't love you as much as I do, you know? Because I'm in love with THE Draco Malfoy."

Draco: "But if I was anyone else, you wouldn't know the Draco Malfoy, so you couldn't love him. Me." he was confused with this talk.

Hermione: "Yes! True!" that conversation was becoming a conversation about logic and not love. "So, we just have to thank your mum and your dad that they made you!"

Draco: "Yeah. And give me this meaningless life."

Hermione: "I really am sorry about that part…" she was being sincere.

Draco started to laugh suddenly. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was a hurt one.

Hermione: "Everything will be ok in the end..."

Draco: "What if they find?"

Hermione: "They won't! If they get next to us, I'll hit you" she laughed.

Draco: He laughed too. "I am serious, you silly!"

Hermione: "So am I!"

Draco: He took both of her hands in his. "You are in great danger. Do you know it?"

Hermione: "I'm already used to it!" she winked, showing him she was ok, but she wasn't. She was afraid of what could happen to her, to him, to her friends and family. To everyone.

Draco: "Would it be better if we... break up?"

Hermione: "I don't want to!" she said hurt.

Draco: "Hey, hey, sweetheart! I don't want it either. I just want you to be safe, above everything else." he said, touching her hair.

Hermione: "I'm safe, don't worry about me. You need to worry about YOU!"

Draco: "I don't care about me. Please, promise me you will be cautious."

Hermione: "If you promise you will also be cautious. I need you to care about yourself because I can't live without you and I don't know what I would do if you died!"

**Draco:** "I won't die. I promise." he said, looking straight in her eyes.

He was scared about her and the idea of being without her was awful. He smiled to her and kissed her.

She was enjoying the kiss when she heard footsteps.

**Hermione:**"Hit me!" She said quickly.  
**Draco:** He felt a bit lost and asked "What? Hermione?"


	5. Chapter 5

She hit him hard in the face but it was too late.

**Draco:** "Auch!" he yelled, touching his own face. "Are you-" but he frozen when he saw Pansy Parkinson.

Out of every one that could have seen them there, she was the worst option.

**Pansy:** "Draco! What the hell are you doing here...? With her?" she yelled.  
**Draco:** "And what the fuck are you doing here?" he couldn't think straight, he was just trying to remember how to breath.  
**Pansy:**"I came looking for you, obviously! It's already time for you to be in the Common Room!"  
**Draco:** "Why on earth do you care about me?"  
**Pansy:** "Because I like you and because you're my boyfriend!" she said looking angrily at Hermione.

Hermione didn't know how to react to those words. "Boyfriend"

He felt his mouth dry and looked at Hermione. He took a deep breath and then he looked at Pansy and asked:

**Draco: **"Are you crazy?"  
**Pansy:** "I should be the one asking you that!"  
**Draco:** "What did you see?"  
**Pansy: **"Everything I never expected to see you doing... Kissing a mudblood, Draco? How could you get that much low?"  
**Draco:** "I do whatever the fuck I want, do you hear me? LEAVE!" he said, becoming so angry he felt he was about to beat her.

**Pansy: **"You can't talk to me like that! Especially when I've seen what I just saw! I can make both your lives a living hell!" She said smirking.

He walked towards her and grabbed her arm.

**Draco: **"If you touch her, I'll kill you."  
**Pansy:** "I can tell what I know to so many people, honey!" she provoked.  
**Draco:** "I dare you. I know things about you too, darling." he answered back.  
**Pansy:** "Not as precious!" she got closer to him.  
**Draco:** "Starting a war with me would be your biggest nightmare." he tried to look convinced.  
**Pansy:** "I would win the first and only battle."  
**Draco:** "Keep dreaming. Nobody will ever believe in you."  
**Pansy:** "Why not? I can cry under pressure!"  
**Draco:** "I know exactly what you are capable of. But you have no idea what can I do."  
**Pansy:** "Right now, you can do nothing. You can't even breathe properly. You will do what I want, when I want and with who I want and nothing more than that."

**Draco:** "Can't you understand than no one will ever believe I had something with Hermione Granger?" he laughed ironically.  
**Pansy:** "You don't know what proves I've got!" She laughed.

He put more strength in her arm.

**Draco: **"You have nothing to prove this."  
**Pansy:** "I have Blaise..." She smirked. "If I torture him hard enough he will end up saying the truth!"

Draco looked at her surprised. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

**Draco: **"Blaise? What has he to do with this? I'm not snuggling with him, but you can say that. It's almost as unbelievable as me and Granger."  
**Pansy:** "Yes, Draco! I saw him and Granger, together, kissing…" she laughed."She is not as saint as she wants us to believe! And yes, I heard him telling you you needed to be happy and to meet the mudblood near the Black Lake!" She was smiling. A dangerous and malicious smile. "I know everything. Your life is on my hands" she said moving her fingers through his hair.

Draco stopped listening at that word.

**Draco: **"Kissing?" he asked, looking at Hermione.  
**Pansy:** "Yes, kissing" she laughed loud. It reminded Draco and Hermione of Bellatrix. She looked crazy. "Everywhere..."

Draco felt something hitting his heart with her words.

**Draco:**"You hadn't told me you kissed him." he just said, ignoring Parkinson.  
**Hermione:** "I..." She didn't know how to explain "I didn't think it was important." She tried. Off course it was.  
**Draco:** "Off course it isn't!" he replied, ironically. He looked at Parkinson and said "And you can go to hell too."

He started to get out of there.

**Hermione:** "Draco, please!" Hermione said crying.  
**Draco:** "Leave me."

They could hear Pansy's laugh getting further and further behind them.

**Hermione:**"It was just a game!"

Draco couldn't explain why those words hurt so much.

**Draco: **"A game?" he turned around to look at her. "You have been playing with me, haven't you?"  
**Hermione:** "NO! Of course not!"

She was hurt by those words. She would never do that to him on purpose.

**Hermione: **"He told me he had some secrets and I told him I wanted to know some of them. We agreed that every time he told me a secret I would kiss him wherever I wanted. That's all!"

Draco: "Was it supposed to calm me down? Leave me, Granger." he felt so betrayed.

Hermione: "Yes, it was! Don't talk to me like that! Or have you forgotten she said you were her boyfriend?"

Draco: "I don't care about what she said or not."

Hermione: "You do! Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving mad!"

He looked at her and tried hard not to cry in front of her. He felt so weak and vulnerable.

Draco: "I'm not mad. I'm tired." And, in fact, he was.

Hermione: "You are. And jealous... I can see you don't trust me" she said sad.

Draco: "I'm not jealous. Do you really think you are that important?" One second later, he was regretting as much as he could.

Hermione: "I knew this was too good to be true..." she said crying and walking away.

He wanted to call her, but the words wouldn't come out. He wanted to apologize and to say he was lying, but he couldn't.

She went crying until the Common Room. Got in, passed by Ron and Harry saying nothing and went to the dormitory.

He just sat there, on the cold floor, with his head hidden by his hands, crying. It was over, he kept thinking.

**Pansy:** "What did you do, Draco? Sent the Mudblood away? That is the Draco Malfoy I know!" said Pansy.

He cleaned his tears quickly, got up and gave her a mortal look.

Draco:"You have never known me and you'll never know. And don't call her that in front of me."

**Pansy:** She held his hands "Common! She's not here anymore! You can stop lying!"

Draco: "Don't touch me!" he yelled.

**Pansy:** "I know you like me!"

Draco: "You need help. There is nothing between us. I feel nothing for you." he said, straightly in her eyes.

**Pansy:** "I don't believe you." she kissed him.

He tried to push her away with every strength he had.

She never let him go. She knew he liked her.

Draco: "Pansy... Stop it!" he tried to say.

**Pansy:** "Only if you admit you love me!"

Draco: "I'm not in love with you. Stop it. Please." he was just so tired of everything.

**Pansy:** "And are you going to tell me you are in love with her?"

Draco: "You have nothing to do with my life."

**Pansy:** "I should have everything to do with your life!"

Draco: He laughed ironically. "And why?"

**Pansy:** "Because I'm perfect to you!"

Draco: "Probably you are. But I can't change what I feel."

**Pansy:** "I'll help you!"

He looked at her for a moment. That must be the right thing to do. Or the easiest. He didn't know. He just wanted everything to be simpler.

Draco: "What if I won't let you help me?"

**Pansy:** "I'll tell everyone what happened between you and Granger."

Draco: "What will you gain with that?"

**Pansy:** "Nothing. But neither will she."

Draco: "You're mean." he sighed.

**Pansy:** "You can't even imagine how much…" she said walking away.

Draco: "Pansy." he called her.

**Pansy:** "Yes" she said without turning back.

**Draco:** "If I was your boyfriend, would you let her alone? Do you promise not to hurt her?" he sighed.

**Pansy:** "I promise, honey!" she smirked.

**Draco:** "I'm serious. If you broke this promise, I will make your life a living hell."

**Pansy:** "Ok." she got closer to him again and kissed him.

He thought about pushing her away, but then he remembered about all the things he could lose with that. So, he just tried not to think about what he was doing.

She kept kissing him as long as she could.

He broke the kiss, cleaned his mouth with the palm of his hand and said:

**Draco:** "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

**Pansy:** "Bye honey!" She said. She couldn't stop laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

He walked away as fast as he could, feeling his eyes burning. He tried his best not to cry. He wasn't weak, he wouldn't cry.

She started walking towards the door a few minutes later laughing. She had succeeded.

He spent the entire night awake, thinking about what he had done, what he had lost and what would happen in the next days, months and probably, years. Thinking how much he was wasting his life.

In the next morning, Hermione woke up, dressed her robes and left for the Great Hall.

Draco was already having breakfast, although he wasn't eating a single thing. He could notice all the looks on him, because he knew he had dark rings under his eyes, due to the fact he hadn't slept.

Hermione came in without looking at him and sat on her place, backwards to him.

He saw her and his chest got hurt. He was looking at her when Pansy arrived. 'Great.', he thought, ironically.

**Pansy:** "Good morning, honey!" she said smiling.

**Draco:** "Good morning, Pansy."

**Pansy:** "You look bad, darling! Didn't you sleep well?"

**Draco:** "Like an angel." he smirked.

**Pansy:** "Great, then!" she smiled.

**Draco:** "Great.".

He had no idea how much time he would handle it.

Hermione could see him smile at Pansy and she got heartbroken. She got up and left the Great Hall.

**Draco:** "I'm finished. I'll wait for you in class." he said to Pansy and didn't even wait for an answer.

He left, trying to catch Hermione.

Hermione was walking as fast as she could, crying.

He started to run and caught her, grabbing her wrist.

**Draco: **"Wait, Hermione."

Hermione: "Let me go!" she shouted.

**Draco:** "Please." he whispered.

Hermione: "Just let me go..." she said "I'm suffering too much already…"

**Draco:** "I know that. So am I." he confessed. "Give me two minutes and I won't bother you anymore."

Hermione: "Look, Malfoy. I don't know what you want or why you are suffering. So, explain me please, in 2 minutes and then, leave me alone!"

He felt the tears in his eyes, but fought against them.

**Draco: **"Look, yesterday I was hurt, but I believe in you. I'm so sorry I told you those things. I love you, Hermione." he looked right in her eyes, so she could see he was telling the truth. "And I'm with her, yes. Only because I want you to be safe. That's the only way."

Hermione: "And do you think I wasn't hurt too? Do you think I didn't want to do what you did? But I didn't do it! Because I love you!" she screamed "And I already told you I'm safe! I don't need your protection!"

He looked around to check nobody was listening to her.

**Draco:** "Hermione, please. You are not safe since the moment you kissed me. And even less since the moment she found us."

Hermione: "I know how to fight, how to duel! I know I seem just like another girl, but I can do things you can't even imagine! I'm safe as long as I want!"

**Draco:** "I don't think you are an ordinary girl or even weak. But don't be so stubborn and trust me."

Hermione: "After what you did to me, I won't trust you ever again…"

**Draco:** "What I did was to save you."

Hermione: "What you did was to break my heart into pieces…"

**Draco:** "I'm sorry." and he really was, but there was no other way.

Hermione: "I'm not. It was the best" she lied and started walking away "Bye."

**Draco:** "This was it, right? You hate me, don't you?"

She stopped for a while, looked back, walked towards him and kissed him passionately.

Hermione: "After all I said, all I did... DO YOU STILL ASK IF I FUCKING HATE YOU?"

**Draco:** He could help smiling. "I'm in love with you. And I will always be. Never doubt."

Hermione: "I won't, don't worry…"

He knew he had to let her go, but he didn't want to. He tried to save that moment in his mind forever.

She walked away until the room where she was going to have classes.

After a couple of minutes looking for the place she disappeared, he just sighed, sadly and walked away.

-/-

The days that seemed like years passed, slowly. The Easter Vacations had arrived and Hermione was staying at school with Harry and the Weasleys. All her days were passed thinking of him, of what had happened. One of those days, she was on the Astronomy Tower, looking at the stars when suddenly she heard footsteps.

She turned back and saw her.

**Pansy:** "Hello, Mudblood."

**Hermione:** "What do you want?"

**Pansy:** "I want Draco back."

**Hermione:** "Am I stopping you?" she replied, feeling hurt.

**Pansy:** "You are! I know that when he's with me, he's thinking of you and that is going to end now!"

**Hermione:** "Right, so now you want to control his thoughts." she rolled her eyes, turning back again.

**Pansy:** "Yes, kind of that! I want to change them... And you, my darling, are going to help me with that!"

**Hermione:** "W-What?" she was scared.

Pansy got closer to her.

**Pansy: **"Do you remember Blaise?" she said smirking.

**Hermione:** "Sure." she trembled.

**Pansy:** "Great! Do you remember how nice and handsome he was?"

**Hermione:** "What do you want?"

**Pansy:** "I want nothing. But you want him."

**Hermione:** "Are you crazy? I don't want him."

**Pansy:** "No, I'm not. But you are! You are crazy for him. And you want him very much!" she insisted.

**Hermione:** "You are evil. You don't care about other people' suffering, do you? Leave me alone."

**Pansy:** "I care about myself and nothing more than that! But you, my darling, I know you care about others feelings and I know that you want Draco to be happy and healthy and alive!"

**Hermione:** "Alive?" What did she want to say with that? Hermione was terrified with her.

Pansy: "Yes, darling, alive!" she smirked.

Hermione: "What do you mean?"

Pansy: "Aren't you the smart one? I mean alive!"

Hermione: "Would you... Kill him if you wanted to?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Pansy: "I could do much worse. I could kill you both..."

Hermione: "You should be in St. Mungus, you know that, right?"

Pansy: "Where?"

Hermione: "Forget it. Like you said, I'm the smart one." she was doing her best to look confident.

Pansy: "Darling... You are playing with the wrong person. You will do what I want, when I want it and with who I want!"

Hermione: "I don't believe in a word you're saying. You are in love with him, you would never kill him." and he started to leave.

Pansy: "So naive!" she laughed and smirked "I'm not in love with him darling..."

Hermione: "So what do you want from him?"

Pansy: "Money and fame! As simple as that!"

Hermione: "You would be nothing with him dead. Am I right?"

Pansy: "Don't think so! Let's say that I have a Plan B!"

Hermione was dying to know what it was, but she knew Pansy would never tell her. She thought about her choices, but she couldn't see many.

Hermione:"What do you want from me?"

Pansy: "I want you to date Blaise."

Hermione: "How can I make him believe I like him?"

Pansy: "I don't care about that! Lie to him, kiss him, sing, dance... Do whatever you want!"

Hermione: "Just tell me something."

Pansy: "What?"

Hermione: "Why do you want me to do this?"

Pansy: "I already told you! I need Draco to like me!"

Hermione: "This won't help you."

Pansy: "We'll see, Granger…" and she left.

Hermione sat on the floor and let herself cry. She had to do that, she didn't know what that girl was capable of; she just couldn't take the risk.

Draco was at home and he couldn't think of anything else but her.

Hermione thought of him, of his smile and his smell. She couldn't lose it. She had to save him, no matter what. So, she got up and wiped her tears.

He couldn't see the time to go back to school, to see her everyday…

She was wandering around the castle, trying to find him. The boy she was about to hurt. To pretend she loved.

She got near the Slytherin's Common Room and she saw him.

Hermione: "Good afternoon, Blaise!" she tried.

Blaise: "Hello, Hermione!" he said, smiling at her.

She got near him and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

Blaise: "I've missed you."

Hermione: "I've missed you too!" she smiled "What do you think about going out for a walk?"

Blaise: "I'd love too." he confessed.

Hermione: "Let's go, then" she held his hand.

He just let her drive him. He did not understand what was happening, but he was happy.

She drove him unto the Black Lake.

Blaise: "So, what's up, Hermione?"

Hermione: "Nothing! Everything is fine!" she lied. She just wanted to cry.

Blaise: "Are you sure? You look... Different."

Hermione: "Do I?" she felt nervous "Why?"

Blaise: "I don't know... You were so bright and happy and smiling. And now you're..." he looked at her.

Hermione: "I'm happy and I'm smiling!" she smiled at him "I just haven't been sleeping very well."

Blaise: "Draco hasn't also been sleeping well in the last days." he was evaluating her expression.

Hermione: "His bad." she tried.

Blaise: "What happened, Hermione? You know you can trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

She tried not to cry, but it was impossible. She couldn't stop.

He wasn't expecting that and hugged her, with the fear to say something wrong.

When she ran out of tears she finally said:

Hermione: "Pansy..."

Blaise: "What did she do?"

Hermione: "She wants me to date you..."

Blaise: "She... What?" he was astonished.

Hermione: "She wants Draco but she knows he likes me. She caught us. That's why we broke up. And now she wants us to date"

He was trying to join all the information, but it was too hard to think straight. After a few minutes, in silence, he sighed and asked:

Blaise: "What do you want to do?"

Hermione: "I need to date you. She said she would kill him if I didn't..."

Blaise: "Would she kill Draco?!"

Hermione: "I don't know... She is crazy!"

Blaise: "Why me? I've nothing to do with this."

Hermione: "Because she ALSO saw us…"

Blaise: "Is she omnipresent or something?"

Hermione: She laughed a bit "She seems like!"

Blaise: "Well, so I guess we have no other choice."

Hermione: "We don't... You will get hurt, you know that, don't you?"

Blaise: "I do. But I need to help my friends." he tried to smile.

Hermione: She hugged him "What would I do without you?"

He run his fingers in her hair and tried to calm her down.

Blaise: "You're strong; you would be alright by yourself."

Hermione: "No, I wouldn't... Thanks, really. For everything."

Blaise: "You would have done the same for me."

Hermione: "I would." she smiled. "We just have to start pretending when he arrives."

Blaise: "And until then?"

Hermione: "Just friends. But we'll have to walk together."

Blaise: "Okay, you're the boss, my lady." he joked.

Hermione: She laughed "Just you to make me laugh in the darkest times of all!"

Blaise: "Anytime." he smiled.

Hermione: She hugged him. "What do you think about having dinner?"

Blaise: "I think it's great. Together?"

Hermione: "Yes."

Blaise: "Where?" that would be so strange not to have dinner in the Slytherin's table.

Hermione: "Don't know... Maybe we should eat in the Great Hall. Separated."

Blaise: "Are you sure? I don't mind eating with your friends." he lied.

Hermione: "You're not that much of a good liar!" she laughed.

Blaise: He blushed. "Oh... Okay, alright, that would be awkward, but if I had to, I would do it."

Hermione: "You're an angel!" she held his hand while getting up "But I wouldn't make you do that!"

He laughed and got up.

Blaise: "You're the best, Hermione."

Hermione: "No! You're the best!"

Blaise: "You are and the fight is totally over. Let's go."

She laughed and started walking

When they got to the Great Hall, he left her hand and said:

Blaise: "Can we meet later?"

Hermione: "I would love to see you later. Where?"

Blaise: "I don't know... But if we want to be seen, probably, we shouldn't pick a hidden place..."

Hermione: "Where, then?"

Blaise: "No idea, actually." he laughed.

Hermione: "I can meet you near to your Common Room."

Blaise: "Alright, then. I'll wait for you."

Hermione: "See you later" she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

Blaise: "See you."

He walked in the Great Hall and sat in front of Pansy, but tried not to look at her.

Hermione came in next and sat next to Oliver Wood and Fred Weasley.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Draco would say or do when he arrived and saw them together. He was feeling so bad, hurting one of the persons he could call friend.

Hermione kept thinking of what she was doing... Blaise was going to lose a friend and he was going to end up hurt because of her.

He just hoped Draco to understand, one day, that they we're doing that to save him.

She knew Draco wouldn't understand what they were doing, but she needed to save him.

That was the only way, no matter how much he thought about options.

She finished eating and stayed there for a while talking with Wood about Quidditch.

Blaise finished and left the Great Hall talking to a friend about some work they had to do.

Hermione got up a few minutes later and took the corridors to the Slytherins Common Room.

When they were in front of the Common Room's door, he told his friend he forgot something and sat on the floor, waiting for her.

Hermione: "Hello!" she said when she arrived.

Blaise: "Hello." He looked at her, smiled, got up and kissed her cheek.

She blushed.

Blaise: He pretended not to notice that and asked "What do you want to do?"

Hermione: "Walk." she answered "Like the first time we met."

Blaise: He offered her his arm. "I'm all yours, Miss."

Hermione: She giggled "Always a true gentleman!"

He smiled. He never truly knew what he should answer to that.

She kept walking, happily, forgetting about everything that was going through her mind.

He tried not to think about the reason they were there, together, and to enjoy the walk.

Hermione: "Tell more secrets of yours!" she asked.

Blaise: He laughed a little. "I'm not that mysterious!"

Hermione: "Aren't you?"

Blaise: "Do you think I am?"

Hermione: "You look like!"

Blaise: "Do you like it?"

Hermione: "I love it…" she smiled at his eyes.

Blaise: "So, I have to keep some secrets to save the mystery, don't you think?"

Hermione: "I do!" she smiled. She was loving that moment "Smart boy!"

Blaise: "I've learnt it from you."

Hermione: "No, you haven't!"

Blaise: "Yes, I have!" he laughed.

Hermione: "You're a smart boy. That isn't something you can learn with other person! "

Blaise: "But I can learn how to use it."

Hermione: "And how do you use it now?"

He winked and didn't answer.

Hermione: "Are you going to let me curious?"

Blaise: "If that's my charm, I certainly will."

Hermione: She laughed "I love you!"

Blaise: "I love you too."

She hugged him as tight as she could for a long time

He didn't move, thinking about what she was doing. Was she thinking he was Draco? Was she pretending him to be Draco? He didn't know what to think.

She kept hugging him. He was her true friend. The only one she could count within the next months.

Blaise: "Hermione?" he whispered, after a few moments.

Hermione: "Yes." she said looking at him.

Blaise: "You can trust me."

Hermione: "That's all I need now." she smiled.

Blaise: "You can count on me."

Hermione: "You can count on me too."

Blaise: He hugged her tight. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione: "I need to thank you, not the opposite."

Blaise: "You don't need to thank me; I'm doing this because I want to."

Hermione: "Because you are a good friend!"

Blaise: "Because I care about both of you."

Hermione: "We both care about you too." she smiled.

Blaise: "Wait until he arrives." he suddenly became sad.

Hermione: "I don't want him to…"

Blaise: "Why?"

Hermione: "I don't want him to suffer with all this. He has too much to worry about already..."

Blaise: "But at least you can see him, right? What if you told him the truth?"

Hermione: "And I would risk his life? Never."

Blaise: "Yes, you're right, I was just trying to solve this... Without anybody getting hurt."

Hermione: "That is all I want. We will find out a way."

Blaise: "How, Hermione? We are going to hurt him and he won't even know why!"

Hermione: "I don't know, right now. But before I leave, I will tell him the truth!"

Blaise: "Leave?"

Hermione: "Yes, leave!"

Blaise: "Are you still going with... him?"

Hermione: "With who? Harry?"

Blaise: "Yes."

Hermione: "Off course."

Blaise: "Let me help you." he just said, without looking at her.

Hermione: "What?" she looked at him confused.

Blaise: "I can't fight for something I don't believe in."

Hermione: "Can you get more perfect?" she asked.

He blushed and smiled.

Blaise: "I'm not perfect, really."

Hermione: "I think you are. You will be a precious help!"

Blaise: "I really hope so. But I don't believe Potter will accept me, anyway."

Hermione: "I'll make him accept you, don't worry!"

Blaise: "You're the best!"

Hermione: "No, you're the best, honey!"

He smiled and blew her a kiss.

Blaise: "So, aren't you tired already?" he joked.

Hermione: "I would appreciate some sleep, yes!"

Blaise: "Let me take you to your Common Room."

Hermione: "You don't have too. You must be tired!"

Blaise: "I must insist."

Hermione: She laughed "Let's go, then!"

He laughed with her.

She held his hand and they walked together until the Gryffindors Common Room.

When they arrived, he gave her a quick kiss in her forehead and wished her sweet dreams.

She thanked, blew him a kiss and got into the Common Room.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was returning from flying a little, something he had always enjoyed doing in the evening, so he could see the sunset, when he saw them. He was surprised and hid, waiting. When Blaise left, he entered the Common Room and called her, before she started walking up the stairs.

**Harry: **"Hermione!"

Hermione: "Yes!" she said, turning to see her friend.

Harry: "Can I talk to you?"

Hermione:"Yes, off course." she sat on one of the armchairs next to the fireplace.

He sat next to her and sighed, thinking about how to ask her that.

Harry: "So... What happened with Ron? He doesn't talk to me about you."

Hermione:"Let's say we broke up."

Harry: "Let's say I kind of noticed that." he replied.

Hermione: "What do you want, Harry? I'm not in the mood for guessing!"

Harry: "Lately, you are never in the mood to do anything with me."

Hermione:"That is not true!" she knew it was.

Harry: "As you wish. Anyway, I don't even recognize you. But I would like to know if you are still with me."

Hermione:"Look, Harry. I've been through a lot in the past months, so, I've been as good friend as I could. And off course I'm still with you! Why are you asking that?"

Harry: "You used to count on me, but now you barely talk to me. And it's ok for you to have other friends, but Blaise Zabini? Are you crazy?"

Hermione:"How do you know about Blaise?" she asked angry.

Harry: "Was it a secret, Hermione? Are you together?" he asked, in shock.

Hermione:"It was. And yes, we are."

Harry: "Great. You've totally lost your mind."

Hermione:"Look! You don't know a single thing about my life now, so, don't say I've lost my mind. If you spent your time trying to know people instead of judging them by their house, you would win a lot!" she got up and started getting up the stairs.

Harry: "Do you ever thought that if I don't know anything about you now is because you don't trust me for anything? And I don't judge them, they judge ME!" he yelled. He knew everyone was looking at them, but he didn't care.

Hermione:"I don't tell you what happens because you wouldn't understand. And he doesn't judge you! He wants to join you!" she answered.

Harry stood petrified for a moment and then he realized his best friend was not his best friend anymore.

Harry: "He tells you some crap and you believe in him, like he was your lifetime best friend. Good for you, Hermione. I don't need him, I don't even need you." he was too angry, he knew, but he couldn't avoid feeling that way.

So, he just turned around and started to leave the Common Room.

Hermione:"Great! Then I'll fight next to Voldemort! I hope you die!" she screamed at him and left the room.

Those words really affected him. He was feeling so weak, so lonely. He just wandered through the castle, thinking about how much he had lost.

Hermione was in bed, thinking of her life. It was ruined. Blaise was the only good thing left in it. She had just lost her best friend and the boy she loved was miserable. Could it get any worse?

And all the vacations days were spent that way: walking around with Blaise during the day and arguing with Harry at night.

The Easter Holidays were over and Draco was back to Hogwarts. He took a deep breath before he crossed the gate, thinking what he was about to see. He still had a small hope that Pansy had given up and he could be with Hermione. But then he came back to reality and knew that will never happen.

He walked up to the Common Room. He wanted to see his friend, Blaise Zabini.

But he stopped walking, feeling his heart falling down to his stomach and rising back up to his chest. He had never felt so much hurt before. There they were, Hermione and Blaise, laughing together, being happy together and... Hugging. He felt tears in his eyes and couldn't even move.

Hermione saw Draco and just whispered:

Hermione: "He is looking at us."

Blaise: "W-What? Who?" and then Blaise turned around and saw him.

Hermione: "Act as normal as you can." she begged.

Draco was fighting over an internal dilemma: going there and tell them to never talk to him again or walk away.

Hermione just wanted to cry but she kept strong.

"Everything is lost anyway." he thought, while walking towards them.

Hermione: "He is coming…" Hermione's heart was racing.

Draco: "Hello traitors." he simply said.

Hermione didn't know what to say

He looked at her and then to Blaise.

Hermione: "Hello Draco." she tried.

He looked at her again and felt destroyed inside.

Draco: "It's Malfoy for you, by the way." he tried his best to seem as cold as he could.

Hermione: "Hello Malfoy, then."

She just wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him how much she loved him. But she couldn't do that. She was doing that for him.

Draco: "So, Zabini." he started, trying to ignore her. "News?" he asked, ironically.

He didn't answer. It was the best.

Draco: "Right." he simply said, pushing them away. "Excuse me." and he got in the Common Room, almost running to the dormitory.

Hermione started crying in the moment he got in.

Blaise just hugged her and tried not to cry too.

Hermione: "Let's go away, please…"

Blaise: "Sure, Hermione..."

They walked away, until the Astronomy Tower.

When they reached it, he released her and backed up on the balcony.

Hermione: "I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this for much longer."

Blaise: "We just have to, Hermione. You have no idea what Pansy is capable of."

Hermione: "What about him?"

Blaise: "I know. Don't you think I feel a horrible person doing this?"

Hermione: "I know you do... I'm sorry..."

Blaise: "It's okay, I'm nervous. I'm sorry."

Hermione: "You shouldn't be sorry."

Blaise: He sighed. "This is so difficult. I feel the worst person in the entire world."

Hermione: "So do I... But what can we do?"

Blaise: "Keep doing this... Keep lying... We can do nothing else, Hermione."

Hermione: "It hurts too much."

Blaise: "I know... But if we can't tell him the truth... We can do nothing."

Hermione: "You're right."

Blaise: "I can try to talk to him and make him to forgive you, but I don't assure you that will be easy."

Hermione: "I don't want you to do that!"

Blaise: "Why not?"

Hermione: "He is going to hurt you. I know he will…"

Blaise: "I already am, actually."

Hermione: "He will hurt you even more. He is crazy mad right now..."

Blaise: "I can't leave him alone. I think I must try... Imagine he listens to me."

Hermione: "He won't. But do whatever you want."

Blaise: "Will you be fine?"

Hermione: "I won't, but that's ok."

Blaise: "So, I'll stay here with you, until you get a bit better!"

Hermione: "You don't have to. I'm going to the dorm. I need to be alone, if you don't mind."

Blaise: "I don't. Hermione? I'm always here, remember?" he tried to smile slightly.

Hermione: "I do. Thanks" she tried to smile back.

He walked towards his Common Room, thinking about what he would say to Draco.

Hermione walked up to her Common Room, got in without saying anything and sat on an armchair looking at the fire.

Draco was laid on his bed, with his arms under his head, looking at the roof.

Blaise arrived to the dorm, looked at him and sat on his bed.

Blaise: "Draco, can we talk, please?" he tried, very carefully.

He ignored him.

Blaise: "Draco, please..."

Draco: "What the fuck do you want?"

Blaise: "I want to talk to you."

Draco: "I won't talk to you, you traitor!"

Blaise: "It's your right to think that. And I feel sorry for it..."

Draco: "I don't. I just understood who is my friend and who isn't."

Blaise: "I care about you, Draco, you're my mate. And believe it or not, I'm still your friend."

Draco: "How can you even say that?" he screamed.

Blaise looked down and tried not to cry in front of him.

Blaise: "Look, Draco. I don't want you to forgive me. But she really needs you. Don't treat her like shit."

Draco: "That is what she deserves and what she always deserved!" he tossed.

Blaise: "Don't say that, Draco. I know it is not what you feel."

**Draco:** "You are wrong. That is what I feel and always felt." he lied the best way he could.

Blaise: "Draco, please, you have lots of qualities, but you can't lie. At least, not to me."

**Draco:** "When I thought you were my friend, I didn't lie to you. Now that I know you aren't, I can lie as much as I want. And that is not of your damn business!"

Blaise: "Draco..." he just wanted to tell him the fucking truth."Try to understand..."

**Draco:** "I don't understand a single shit and I won't even try! What you did to me was the worst thing you could have done..."

Blaise: "I know." he wanted so much that Draco just knew it, that he just could see it in his eyes. "I hope one day you regret this."

**Draco:** "I won't."

Blaise: "At least, try to talk to her and... Well, I hope you'll be fine."

**Draco:** "I won't talk to her ever again."

Blaise: "Never is too radical."

**Draco:** "Not in this situation!"

Blaise: "Draco... Just be careful, alright? And don't do something you can regret. Don't pretend to be who you're not." he looked at him. "Draco, she loves you." and then, he got up and left the dormitory.

He just wanted to cry "How can he be so calm after what he did?" His life was ruined. The girl he loved was with his best friend, he needed to do an important job for the Dark Lord he didn't want to do, he had no friends and he had to date Pansy. At that time, dying seemed his best option.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walked into the Common Room, laughing hard with Neville and Seamus, and he saw her, next to the fireplace, with a tear streaming down her face.

**Harry: **"You can go I'll stay here a bit more, ok?" he smiled to his friends and sat next to her.

**Hermione:** "What do you want?"

**Harry:** "Now you're as cold as your new friends?" he replied, instinctively.

**Hermione:** "If you came here to give me moral lessons, you can go away."

**Harry:** "I'm here because you're not alright. And I still care about you, Mi."

**Hermione:** "Great for you. But right now, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."

**Harry:** "So, we won't talk."

**Hermione:** "Great. When I talk, terrible things happen, so, the best thing to do is for me to keep silent."

He hugged her tightly. He hoped she would understand he was still there.

She started crying. She needed a friend in that moment and Blaise wasn't there to help her, so Harry sounded like a great option. She remembered of what they had already done together in the past and hugged him crying.

He wanted to say something to calm her down, but he was never good with words, so he just pulled her closer and run his fingers through her hair.

**Hermione:** "Right now I just want to die..." she confessed.

**Harry:** "Would you like to tell me what's happening? It really hurts to see you crying and not being able to do a single thing."

**Hermione:** "It's too complex..."

**Harry:** "If you want to, I'm here. You can trust me. I'm sorry..." he finally said.

**Hermione:** "I should be the one apologizing, not you. I was the mean one. Everything was going wrong that night and I let it all out on you... And I do want to tell you, but you won't understand... You don't accept Blaise..."

**Harry:** "No, I need to apologize too. I was not there for you when you needed me and I can't forgive myself. You're my best friend, after all. And I'm ready to listen to you. Explain me what you think I wouldn't accept."

**Hermione:** "It's a really long story. Remember that night I left after seeing Ron and Lavander kissing?"

**Harry:** "Off course. You were so pissed off..."

**Hermione:** "I was... I tried my best to love him and he ended up doing that to me... Anyway! I went to the Astronomy Tower. And there was Malfoy." She felt terribly sad when she said his name.

Harry noticed her expression, but kept his mouth shut.

**Harry: **"Yes..."

**Hermione:** "We talked a lot in that night. He isn't like he appears to be. He is kind and nice. And perfect... I told him about Ron and he helped me with the revenge. We decided he was going to get me a new boyfriend. A fake one. So, the next day, he presented Blaise to me and I started walking around with him."

Harry made a huge effort not to judge her. It was already bad she had actually talked with Draco Malfoy, and she called him 'perfect'. Where was the old Hermione? But he knew people change and he needed to understand her.

**Harry:** "I see..."

**Hermione:** "I met Blaise. Another perfect guy: nice, smart, handsome and always a true gentleman. But I couldn't change my feelings..." She thought if she should continue or not.

And suddenly Harry understood it all.

**Harry:** "Hermione... Are you trying to tell me that...? You like Malfoy?" he tried his best to ask that in the most neutral way possible.

**Hermione:** "I am…" she said.

She didn't know what else to say.

**Harry:** "I won't judge you, I promise. But just try to understand me. Are we talking about the same person?"

**Hermione:** "Yes and no at the same time! I talked to him so many times already! He suffers so much with everything... His heart says something and his father says another one... Believe it or not, he loves me too. We dated. Until Pansy Parkinson caught us. We broke up, she made him date her and she made me date Blaise under the threaten of killing him. Now, he thinks his best friend and the girl that promised to love him forever cheated on him and he hates us!"

Harry breathed for a couple of moments, trying to think clearly.

**Harry: **"Wait, Hermione. Too much information. Like, my life has been a lie. Are you telling me that Draco Malfoy doesn't want to fight next to him? Are you telling me you actually dated Draco Malfoy? The same guy who called you... that... so many times? And that Pansy Parkinson is threatening you?"

**Hermione:** "I am telling you all that and all that is true."

**Harry:** "I believe in you, but you must agree, it's hard to accept!"

**Hermione:** "It is! I already passed that phase!"

**Harry:** "I can see it!" he laughed slightly.

He had one question inside his head, but he couldn't ask it, it was way too immature.

**Harry: **"What can I do for you?" he just asked.

**Hermione:** "You can keep your mouth shut because no one else can know about this and you can accept Blaise in The Order. Nothing more but that."

**Harry:** Wait, what? Accept who? It isn't that easy!"

**Hermione:** "At least give him a chance. He's helping me because he wants to! He told me he wants to battle next to me. He is good, Harry!"

**Harry:** "I believe in you, Hermione, seriously, but I can't forget 6 entire years in 5 minutes... But I can talk to him; try to know him or something."

**Hermione:** "That would be great!" She smiled.

Harry: "Hum, Hermione?"

Hermione: "Yes?" she asked.

Harry: "And what about Malfoy?"

Hermione: "Malfoy... He pretty much hates me and Blaise now."

Harry: "Yes, I understand him. God, I never thought saying this. But will he fight next to them?"

Hermione: "He was to. Because of her…"

Harry: "He doesn't need to, in fact."

Hermione: "He does. Trust me, he has reasons to stay next to them." she knew he had one of the most powerful reasons of all.

Harry: "I don't understand, Hermione. Sorry, but I can't. Why is that?"

Hermione: "I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't."

Harry: "Do you want me to help you or not? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Hermione: "I do, but this it too private…" she couldn't tell him "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry: "It's okay. But what about a double game?"

Hermione: "He can't risk her life…"

Harry: "Who are you talking about, Hermione?" he couldn't understand a single thing.

She didn't answer. She couldn't. But she understood what he was doing.

Harry tried his best to understand and suddenly he made it. He was being so stupid.

Harry: "After all, Malfoy has a heart." he just said.

Hermione: "Bigger than you can imagine." she said.

He had understood who she was talking about.

Harry kissed her forehead.

Harry: "You grew so much, you know that, right? We all did, after all."

Hermione: "Too fast, maybe…"

Harry: "Maybe." he sighed. "I promise you, we'll end this and we'll be alright."

Hermione: "All of us?"

Harry: "Sure. All of us. We deserve it."

Hermione: "Sometimes, it happens the opposite of what should happen."

Harry: "Since when you're so negative...?"

Hermione: "Since I realized what we really are up against."

Harry: "Do you believe in us?"

Hermione: "I try as hard as I can."

Harry: "We have to believe. We have nothing else."

Hermione: "We really don't…" she didn't even have him.

Harry looked at her and saw nothing but pain. He really wanted to do something to help her. He thought about talking to Malfoy, but it wouldn't help, he supposed.

Hermione kept thinking of him, alone, of Blaise, of the war, of what would happen.

He tried to smile at her.

Harry: "Hermione, you know I need you, right?"

Hermione: "I do. I won't leave you, don't worry."

-/-

Days flew too quickly and the last day in Hogwarts arrived. Everyone was still shocked with Dumbledore's death but they had to focus on the war.

Blaise was waiting Hermione in the garden, watching everyone else saying goodbye. He sighed. Everything was about to change.

Hermione was walking quickly on the corridors, looking for Blaise. She was about to say goodbye to one of the people she loved the most.

He was saying goodbye to some colleagues, always trying to see her.

She finally arrived and ran to him.

He smiled when he saw her.

Blaise: "Hermione!"

Hermione: "Blaise!" she knew everything was about to change, so, she wanted to be with him as much time as she could.

He hugged her as tight as he could.

Blaise: "Promise me, you'll be careful."

Hermione: "Only if you promise to take care of yourself too!"

Blaise: "I will. I promise. I'll miss you."

Hermione: "I'll miss you too..." she hugged him again "What would I be without you?"

Blaise: "You'd be great, but I can't say the same about me. You made me a better person, Hermione."

Hermione: "I only helped you showing it!"

Blaise: "I will never be able to thank you properly."

Hermione: "You already did."

Blaise: "No, I didn't. Hermione... I really hope to see you again."

Hermione: "You will. Don't worry." she smiled. She was going to do everything she could to stay alive "I promise!"

He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek gently.

Hermione: "I love you. Never forget about that!"

Blaise: "I love you too. A lot."

She held his hands and smiled.

He kissed her hand and smiled.

Blaise:"I hope you beat him. If you need me, try to ask me."

Hermione: "I will! I'll send you an owl" she laughed.

Blaise: He laughed with her. "I'll be waiting for it!"

Hermione: She smiled "Keep an eye on Draco for me" she asked.

Blaise: "I'll try."

Hermione: "And that is enough!"


End file.
